Norb at Hogwarts
by SweetenedSugar
Summary: What happens when you mix Norb with Hogwarts? Absolute insanity(as per usual) and lots of fun! It is PG13 because who knows what it will turn into! It will be very funny I promise!
1. Hogwarts Express

Author's Note: My dear sister Anitsirhc gave me this idea while we were talking about Norb. Many of my friends found it stupid, but now they will be re-added in for reasons Ayahc and I have discussed. Mwahaha! Ok, enough of that. If you don't understand this, you should read Norb(and other Norb related stories). Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy my torture! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I just barely own Norb, which I sort of co-own with Anitsirhc.  
  
Norb at Hogwarts - Chapter 1 - Hogwart's Express  
  
"Hogwarts Express will be leaving in ten minutes." A voice said to the people at Platform 9 3/4.  
  
Anitsirhc, Nosilla, Ihdin, Eemia, Ayahc, and Ralyks were dragging their bags towards the train. They had gotten their letters recently, and the only one who didn't want to go to Hogwarts was Ralyks.  
  
"This is stupid. I'm an alien, not a witch!" Ralyks' speech got people's heads to turn.  
  
"Be quiet or we will be discovered." Ayahc said in a low whisper.  
  
Nosilla didn't hear any of it, because she was bouncing her way towards the train.  
  
"Stop that stupidity! You will make us miss the train!" Anitsirhc yelled to Nosilla over childrens' heads.  
  
As soon as all of them caught up with Nosilla, they boarded the train. The first few compartments were so full that they could barely sqeeze through them, but soon they found a compartment with only three people.  
  
"Can we sit here? I'm tired of dragging this trunk!" Ayahc said.  
  
"Sure you can. I'm Ron Weasley. She is Hermione Granger, and he is Harry Potter." The redheaded boy said.  
  
"I'm Nosilla!" Nosilla said, bouncing into a seat.  
  
"You must excuse my sister. I am Anitsirhc, this is Ihdin, Eemia, Ayahc, and Ralyks." Anitsirhc said while trying to calm Nosilla down.  
  
"Nice to meet you." The black haired boy named Harry said.  
  
"What year are you in? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before." The girl named Hermione said.  
  
"We are new here, even though we don't fit the age requirements." Ihdin said.  
  
"How old are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm three-thousand, seven hundr..." Nosilla was interupted by Anitsirhc's hand over her mouth.  
  
"My sister is eleven, and I am almost twelve, so they didn't put me a year ahead of her. All of the rest are eleven." Anitsirhc said, holding her hand firmly over Nosilla's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, three boys came intpo the compartment. The two boys on the sides of the middle boy were big, fat, and ugly, but the middle boy was small and good-looking.  
  
"Oh hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. I hope that Mudblood, Potty, and the Weasel haven't made your stay too horrible. Are you all purebloods?" The middle boy said.  
  
"Oh yes, we are!" Nosilla had pried Anitsirhc's hand off her mouth to answer a question she didn't know the answer to.  
  
"Oh good. I hope you get in Slytherin!" He smiled at Nosilla and the rest and walked away, the two boys following.  
  
"What did you say that for?" Anitsirhc screamed at her.  
  
Nosilla didn't answer, and didn't look like she had heard anything since Draco left.  
  
"Are your parents muggles?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not exactly. But we aren't fully witch blood either." Eemia answered.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts went by fast. Ralyks left the compartment to play a muggle card game with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Nosilla fell asleep during the ride, only to be woken out of her dreams of Draco by the loud announcement of, 'Five minutes to Hogwarts.' As the six girls and Hermione forced the boys out of their compartment to get changed, all of them wondered what the next year would hold in store for them. 


	2. The Sorting

Author's Note: My dearest friends have given me some excellent ideas (I personally love the waving arms one) that I will put in later. Ayahc will sadly be leaving, but her soul will be stored in the body of Elizabeth Wood (Oliver's sister). Mr. Griffiths will also be joining the story, and I promise that I will stay true to his personality. If you want to say anything about Norb to me, either review or email me at  
  
Nosillagrl0706@hotmail.com. By the way, I made up the sorting hat song, and my family likes it. So, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I just barely own Norb, which I sort of co-own with Anitsirhc.  
  
Norb at Hogwarts - Chapter 2 - The Sorting  
  
After making Ayahc promise to write to them from Beauxbatons. Ayahc was fluent in French, so she had gotten into there instead of Hogwarts. They all had been disappointed that one of them was not joining them at Hogwarts.  
  
"Firs' years! Over 'ere! Leave your stuff on the train! Only four to a boat!" A humungus man called to them.  
  
Nosilla, Anitsirhc, Ihdin, and Eemia piled into a boat. Ralyks went into a boat with three girls they hadn't seen before. As soon as the boat pushed off the rocks, Nosilla started bouncing, making the other girls seasick.  
  
"Stop that! You are making us sick!" Anitsirhc said, pushing Nosilla out of the boat.  
  
"Look at this octopus!" Nosilla said as she climbed back into the boat, not wet at all.  
  
As soon as they hit land and got out of their boats, a strict looking woman said to them, "Once you enter these doors, you will be sorted into your houses, where you will spend most of your time, and join your classmates."  
  
As they walked into the school, most of the students looked terrified, but Nosilla did not. They formed a line in front of the Great Hall and walked in. All of the students were there, but on a stool in the middle was a large hat that had many patches on it. It started singing:  
  
"Whatever house I put you in is where you are meant to be,  
  
You would stand right there forever if it wasn't for me,  
  
I've never sorted a soul wrong and always sorted right,  
  
As soon as this is over I will pop out of your sight.  
  
You might be so brave and kind that you are in Gryffindor,  
  
They are so much like lions that they can loudly roar,  
  
Their hearts are sweet and they care not about themselves,  
  
They will work so very hard to save somebody else.  
  
If Ravenclaw is right for you we know that you are smart,  
  
Of everything intelligence is in a Ravenclaw's heart,  
  
You strive to study hard and good grades come easily to you,  
  
It is very rare to find Ravenclaws that do not know one plus two.  
  
If you belong in Hufflepuff you are very trustworthy and loyal,  
  
You make true friendships easily which go deeper than the soil,  
  
You will try so hard to excel that you will get there eventually,  
  
Hufflepuffs are hard workers just you wait and see.  
  
Slytherin is last of all but certainly not least,  
  
You are so clever and cunning that you could outsmart a beast,  
  
If I put you there you will have power beyond belief,  
  
I am truly hoping that you will not cause anyone great grief.  
  
Which house should I put you in?  
  
What house is best for you?  
  
Try me on and I will tell you!"  
  
After a loud applause, the teacher started calling names. "Addler, Victoria,"  
  
After a few seconds after the hat dropped onto her head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Annahk, Ihdin," The teacher called.  
  
Ihdin walked slowly up to the hat and slipped it onto her head.  
  
"Oh, a smart one." The sorting hat said into her ear. "And you may look shy, but the shyest are sometimes the most powerful. I think you would best fit in RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted the last word to the whole hall, and Ihdin walked to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Birch, Jonathan became the first Hufflepuff, while Collins, Robert became the first Gryffindor. Kang, Millicent joined Jonathan in Hufflepuff, while Crabbe, Jerome and Goyle, Carol became Slytherins.  
  
"Nehoc-Onaram, Nosilla," The teacher said as Nosilla went up to the hat.  
  
"Hello. What did you want? Oh, Slytherin, is that why? Well I am only a hat, so I haven't ever been sorted. I think that you can find ways to attract Draco without being in his house. I think you should be in RAVENCLAW!" The hat said, as she sadly got up from the chair and joined Ihdin.  
  
Anitsirhc was thoroughly shocked. Nosilla could be clever, brave, and trustworthy, but not intelligent. She had never really liked school or studies, and never put as much effort into work as she did on being insane. This hat must have been pretty stupid to put her in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Niram, Eemia," The woman shouted as Eemia walked up to the stool.  
  
"Oh, hard decision. You are smart, yet extremely loyal and trustworthy. Your qualities put you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed and Eemia got and joined Millicent Kang.  
  
"Onaram-Nehoc, Anitsirhc," The teacher shouted again.  
  
"Slytherin? Your sister said the same thing for different reasons. You want power. But I don't think you should be in Slytherin. Why not? Well that is because you would fit best in GRYFFINDOR!" Anitsirhc was shocked that the hat hadn't put her in Slytherin as she sat down next to Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Pettigrew, Paul," The woman said softly, as if she knew something about him that the rest of them didn't.  
  
Anitsirhc heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry whispering next to her as little Paul Pettigrew got sorted into Hufflepuff. Anitsirhc was soon joined at her table by Seorti, JoAnna and Shmoe, Joseph. Smith, John was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Htims-Tlibrednav, Ralyks," The woman said as Ralyks angriliy approached the stool.  
  
"Another smart one. But you don't put any effort into schoolwork. You are very lazy and... what was that you called me? Oh yeah? Well I was going to put you somewhere else, but I think I will put you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled the last word to the whole hall.  
  
After Wood, Elizabeth was sorted, the sorting hat was taken away and a man at the teachers' table stood up.  
  
"Good evening. I am the headmaster, Proffesor Dumbledore. I am happy to announce that this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Proffessor A. Griffiths. I hope you all welcome him here. Now, before you eat, I would just like to say ishkabibble, durf, and yarg. Eat."  
  
Piles of food appeared on each table. Nosilla went over to the Slytherin table, and easily found Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hi. I watched you up there. You were so calm, how do you do it?" Draco asked Nosilla.  
  
"I thought I was going to get sorted into Slytherin, but the sorting hat doesn't think that way."  
  
"Don't be too upset. Ravenclaw isn't that bad a house, well not half as bad as Gryffindor." Draco tried to reassure her.  
  
"My sister wanted to be in Slytherin too, but she got into Gryffindor, and I think she is mad about it." Nosilla said, seeing Anitsirhc with an angry face on.  
  
"I would be too. If I was put into Gryffindor, I would ask for a re- sorting." Draco said unpleasantly.  
  
"Hey Nosilla, who are you talking to?" Ralyks said, walking up to them.  
  
"Remember Draco, from the train." Nosilla said.  
  
"Not really, should I? He didn't seem very smart to me." Ralyks spoke as if Draco wasn't there.  
  
"What is your problem? Having a bad day?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think you are the one with the problem." Ralyks said back.  
  
"Ralyks, I think you should go now." Nosilla said, not wanting a fight to break out.  
  
"Stay out of it." Ralyks said rudely to Nosilla.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Draco said, getting really angry that a first year was having a fight with him.  
  
"Ralyks!" Eemia called, causing Ralyks to finally go back to her table.  
  
"Is that girl your friend?" Draco asked Nosilla.  
  
"Not really." Nosilla lied, not wanting to be on Draco's bad side.  
  
"Oh good." Draco said.  
  
"Up to the common rooms!" Dumbledore said, causing everyone to head towards different staircases.  
  
"Goodbye Draco." Nosilla shouted over the commotion.  
  
"Goodbye Nosilla." Nosilla was so surprised he remembered her name, that she fell over a chair.  
  
"Need some help?" An older girl asked her.  
  
"Yes." She said, wondering who the girl was.  
  
"I'm in Ravenclaw too, in my sixth year. My name is Cho Chang." The girl said, helping Nosilla up.  
  
"I'm Nosilla Nehoc-Onaram. I'm not sure where to go." Nosilla replied.  
  
"I'm a prefect, let me show you." Cho said as she led Nosilla up many confusing staircases.  
  
Eventually, they reached a painting of a pretty looking woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Chips Ahoy." Cho said, making the painting swing open, revealing a large room with many people... 


	3. The First Classes

Author's Note: I am posting chapters without reviews, and I will continue to do that, because I like to write. But if you would review, I would be a little bit happier and more sane. Most of you give me my reviews in school, but others, please review, even if you say you don't understand it. I am writing this story faster than my others, but all of them will soon have more chapters. Email me at Nosillagrl0706@hotmail.com if you have anything to say.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I just barely own Norb, which I sort of co-own with Anitsirhc.  
  
Norb at Hogwarts - Chapter 3 - The First Classes  
  
Most of the inhabitants in the Ravenclaw common room looked as if they were having a good time. As soon as Nosilla walked in, Ihdin dragged her over to their dorm to show her that they were the only female Ravenclaw first years. After introducing Ihdin to Cho Chang, Nosilla joined in the festivities and had a great time. At one in the morning, Professor Flitwick came in and told them all to go to sleep.  
  
The next day, Nosilla was the only person who was up early. She had resumed her insaneness, and was bouncing on her bed, which eventually woke up Ihdin.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE IHDIN!" Nosilla shouted.  
  
Ihdin didn't really appreciate the screaming, because she was tired and really not in the mood for it.  
  
"I'm up." Ihdin said sourly, as if she had eaten a spinach flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean.  
  
"Let's get dressed and go to breakfast!" Nosilla said, getting off the bed and pulling a black robe out of her closet.  
  
At breakfast, Nosilla and Ihdin had decided to sit with Anitsirhc. Nosilla was wearing robes that looked very big on her, but she didn't seem to notice. Eemia and Ralyks decided to sit with them too, and a Gryffindor first year named Elizabeth Wood was having conversations with them.  
  
"My brother was the keeper and the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Elizabeth said to Eemia.  
  
"Are you going to be on the team next year?" Eemia asked, playing with her blue fake hair scrunchie.  
  
"I'm going to try. I want to be a chaser, and Katie, Alicia, and Angelina will be leaving next year." Elizabeth said.  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy walked over to the table.  
  
"Oh no, what does Malfoy want?" Ron Weasley asked Harry Potter.  
  
"For your information, Weasel, I wanted to talk to Nosilla, not you." Draco said in a not nice tone. "Nosilla, will you come over here for a second."  
  
"What is it Draco?" Nosilla asked once they were out of earshot from the table.  
  
"What really annoys that girl Ralyks? I thought you might know." He said.  
  
"Well, that is really Ayahc's field of expertise. She annoys Ralyks a lot. There is this one thing I remember that really, really bugged Ralyks, which made her hit Ayahc with a large book." Nosilla explained.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, his eyes lighting up with evilness.  
  
"She waved her hands around like this." Nosilla demonstrated how Ayahc had waved her hands.  
  
"Does Ayahc go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked eagerly.  
  
"No, she goes to Beauxbatons." Nosilla said, remembering that she missed her friend.  
  
"Well thanks Nosilla. It was a huge help for me." Draco left and sat back down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What did he want?" Ralyks said rudely.  
  
"He wanted to know if I was really insane." Nosilla lied.  
  
Schedules were being passed out, and Nosilla found out that her first class was with Gryffindor. It was Charms, with Professor Flitwick. As Nosilla took her seat next to Anitsirhc, she took out her never before used wand. After a not so easy Charms lesson, Nosilla did not want to separate from Anitsirhc, so she and Ihdin followed her to Transfiguration, even though they weren't supposed to be there. After taking attendance, Professor McGonagall realized that there were two extra students.  
  
"Weren't you two in Ravenclaw?" She asked them.  
  
"Well yes, but we wanted to go to classes with my sister." Nosilla answered.  
  
"You can't do that, you have to go to classes with your house!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"Yes we can!"  
  
"No you cannot!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I say that you will definitely stay right here! That is final!" Professor McGonagall screamed.  
  
"Alright, we'll stay." Nosilla said, realizing her plan had worked.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked away, only realizing that a first year had outsmarted her. She decided to let the girls stay in the class, realizing that they were probably homesick on their first day at Hogwarts. Little did she know that Nosilla and Ihdin would attend classes with Gryffindor from now on.  
  
"Alright, today we will learn how to do some basic transformations. Watch me." She instructed them.  
  
Professor McGonagall instantly turned into a tabby cat. Almost at once, Nosilla jumped out of her seat and ran towards the cat. Anitsirhc and Ihdin attempted to hold her back, but she was too fast for them.  
  
"Ooooooh! Can I pet the cute kitty?" Nosilla asked.  
  
"You certainly may not! Please return to your seat!" The woman yelled after becoming a human again.  
  
"But I love kitties." Nosilla whimpered, shuffling back to her seat and slouching.  
  
"I was not a kitty. I was a cat!" The professor said, annoyed at her student's childish behavior.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was a few feet in the air. This was due to Nosilla pressing a button on Anitsirhc's remote control.  
  
"Give me that!" Anitsirhc said, ripping it out of her sister's hands. "Sorry Professor."  
  
As McGonagall floated down, she didn't say anything to Nosilla. She decided that giving the girl attention would just instigate more disruptive behavior.  
  
"As I was saying, today you will attempt to transform a match into a needle. I don't expect any of you to get it at all, but if you do, points will be awarded to your house." She said, handing out matches.  
  
For about five minutes, the room was very quiet, sometimes whispers could be heard. But then a loud voice was heard.  
  
"You put that fire out, or I'll tape your mouth again!" Anitsirhc yelled at her sister.  
  
Coming from Nosilla's hand was not a small fire, but a large one, one that could easily set the wooden bench on fire.  
  
"What on Earth do you think you are doing? Extingishus!" The professor attempted to get the fire to stop, but it just got bigger.  
  
"Pyromaniacs." Ihdin sighed, not attempting to stop the fire.  
  
"Put it out!" Anitsirhc yelled at her sister.  
  
Nosilla didn't hear any of the words that had just been spoken. Her eyes were in a dreamy state, and an evil smile was on her face. She looked as if she were half-unconscious, half-daydreaming. Anitsirhc grabbed the flame from her sister's hand, and Nosilla slipped out of her dream-like state.  
  
"Hey! Give it back!" Nosilla shouted.  
  
"NO!" Anitsirhc said, trying to blow out the match.  
  
Nosilla grabbed the match from her sister's hand and set a boy's robes on fire. The boy started hopping up and down, trying to stomp out the fire.  
  
"Pour on the water, STOMP OUT THE FIRE!" Nosilla sang loudly.  
  
Just then, the door burst open. The man standing there did not look happy. His hair was brown and he looked like he had a bad acne problem.  
  
"Excuse me, but you are disturbing my class. Would you please quiet down?" The man asked.  
  
"I would, but this girl is setting things on fire." Professor McGonagall said, her voice full of disgust.  
  
"Oh, I'll put it out!" The man said, while he walked calmly over to Nosilla, and grabbed the flame out of her hand. "I'll take this back to my office. Please try to be more quiet though."  
  
After he walked out the door, Professor McGonagall had enough. She dismissed them a half hour early, and they went to the Great Hall to eat lunch.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that teacher the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ihdin asked them.  
  
"I think it is. I wish he hadn't taken Flamy away." Nosilla said, looking sad.  
  
"You named the flame?" Anitsirhc said, not believing it.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I have. I'm really upset about it, but I once heard that it is normal to be upset about the death of a pet." Nosilla replied.  
  
"Pet? A flame isn't a pet!" Anitsirhc yelled.  
  
"Flamy was a real nice pet. He could do tricks too." Nosilla said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Who is Flamy?" Hermione Granger said, sitting down.  
  
"He was my pet, but he got taken away." Nosilla said, looking depressed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. What type of pet was he?" Hermione asked sympathetically.  
  
"He was a lighted match." Nosilla replied.  
  
"A what?" Hermione said, shocked.  
  
"It was a flame, but it got taken away by Professor Griffiths." Ihdin said.  
  
"I would think that a flame would be confiscated!" Hermione said.  
  
"It makes me sad anyway." Nosilla said, looking down at the food that had just taken form on the plates.  
  
Nosilla momentarily forgot about Flamy. As she looked down on the plates, there was a plate full of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!" Nosilla yelled while pouncing upon the plate and eating all of the candy.  
  
"Calm down Nosilla!" Anitsirhc yelled after trying to hold her back.  
  
"SUGAR!!!! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!" Nosilla said, while stuffing all of the Chocolate Frogs into her mouth at once.  
  
A greasy-haired man came over to their table, with an almost happy expression on his face.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Fifty points from Gryffindor!" The man said, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Snape, you can't take points from Gryffindor! She's in Ravenclaw!" Professor McGonagall said, happy to have not lost house points from Snape.  
  
"Then why is she sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Snape said, his smile fading.  
  
"Because I have allowed her to." McGonagall smiled at the thought of how much bigger her power was than his.  
  
As Snape sulked away, Professor McGonagall whispered, "Yes!" enthusiastically and went back to the teachers' table.  
  
"That was a close one, but Nosilla, you should try not to be so loud when you eat sugar." Ihdin said calmly.  
  
"Or maybe you shouldn't eat sugar at all." Hermione added.  
  
"Not eat sugar? Are you crazy? I love sugar!" Nosilla said, stuffing the food into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, a loud sound could be heard behind them. They turned around to find... 


End file.
